Ice Queen
by Lady-Lacrymosa
Summary: Summary's...my one fatal flaw! The Flower Division visit Germany but old friends and grudges arise when Reni meets with someone from her past.


_**Ice Queen**_

_**Chapter one**_

_**By**_

_**Lady-Lacrymosa**_

The sky was covered in a thick blanket of gray clouds. The Flower Division sat quietly as their train made its way across the snow covered land. It was winter and it was the Flower Division's first time in Germany.

Sakura sat by the window and gazed out across the sparkling field of snow. It was enchanting to look at.

"I wonder how much longer until we arrive." Sakura thought to herself.

Looking around Sakura smiled, Iris had fallen asleep with her head against Reni's shoulder. Kanna was lying down in her seat snoring. Kohran was working on some strange contraption while Orihime sat nervously watching her.

Suddenly the train shook violently sending everyone out of their seats.

"What's going on?" Orihime asked startled.

"I don't know!" Sakura said standing up.

"What is that?" Iris asked pointing out the window.

Everyone looked to see, what appeared to be, a Koubu-kai. It was different though from any of the Division's models.

"I've never seen that model before!" Kohran said adjusting her glasses.

The model was rather thin but much larger then any of the Flower Divisions. The arms and legs had what looked to be blades attached.

Suddenly a large demonic creature appeared. Its skin was a sickly blue color. The creature's wings were thin and looked as though they were made of ice.

"What is that thing?" Orihime asked.

"It looks like a demon but I've never seen one like that before." Kohran said.

Suddenly the unknown Koubu-kai went forward. It looked almost as though it were gliding across the snow. It was a strange sight to see, the Koubu-kai's movements could only be described as graceful. Without fault the Koubu-kai jumped into the air, with a sharp kick the demon was forced to the ground part of its wing missing.

The Koubu-kai landed elegantly on the ground in a spinning motion. The demon turned around to attack but before it could do anything the Koubu-kai had it pinned to the ground.

The Koubu-kai pulled out a long sword from its back. Without hesitation the Koubu-kai sank the blade through the creatures flesh. The creature let out on ear splitting screech before it burst into what looked like snow.

The Flower Division stared in amazement at the Koubu-kai. Suddenly the train came to an abrupt stop sending the Flower Division flying.

"Owww…" Iris whined.

The train shook violently once more before it started up again.

"My goodness!" Orhime said, "This is rather annoying!"

"Yeah well we can't all be miss perfect and travel first class!" Kanna said angrily.

It was true Sumire was the only one out of the group who was able to travel in first class.

"Well believe me its not very good!"

Everyone turned to see Sumire standing in the doorway. Her hair was damp and everyone could see more than a fair share of food had fallen on her.

"I can't even enjoy a simple meal without the whole train jumping every which in way!"

Suddenly a person could be herd shouting outside the car. Without warning the door slammed open.

A young woman in her early twenty's appeared. Her dark red hair was tied up messily and a black patch covered her left eye.

"Sophia!" A girl cried.

This girl seemed younger. Her brown hair was tied in two pony tails her face showered with freckles. Her glasses nearly fell off as she tried to catch up with the young woman.

"Wollen Sie gefälligst den Mund halten!" The woman shouted.

"Beruhige dich!" The other girl replied.

The red haired woman turned around and glared at the girl before her eyes caught sight of someone else.

"…Reni?"

Reni looked up slightly startled.

"Reni!" The woman cried suddenly smiling and hugging Reni, "Wie geht es dir?!"

Reni hesitated before answering, "…mir geht es gut."

"Huh?" Kanna said tilting her head, "I can't understand a word you people are saying!"

The freckle faced girl turned and smiled at Kanna, "You are the Flower Division correct?"

Kanna blinked a few times before realizing the girl was talking to her, "Y-Yes!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you! My name is Jenny and that's Sophia." Jenny said pointing to the woman who was hugging Reni.

"Call me Sophie!" Sophia said with a thumbs up.

"We're sorry we didn't know you were on this train! You weren't expected until tomorrow." Jenny said with a smile.

"We came early because this was the only train running." Sakura said.

"Well if it were not for Reni we probably wouldn't have known you were the Flower Division!" Sophie siad with a grin.

"So you guys know each other?" Iris asked.

Jenny smiled, "Yes we are old friends."

"Your Japanese is fairly good." Maria said looking down at Jenny.

Jenny looked up at Maria and smiled, "So is yours!"

Everyone laughed when suddenly the door slammed open. A thin girl with pale skin walked in. Her blonde hair was smoothed back revealing ice blue eyes. She had a graceful way of walking as she strode down the aisle.

"Sophie can you please tell the conductor that his driving needs work?" The young girl said as she walked by and took a seat near the window.

"Aww come on Anthy! It's not his fault that the weather is bad."

"Never the less I expect to travel in comfort."

"Everyone this is Antoinette."

The young girl named Antoinette didn't even look up. She looked at her nails as if no one else was around.

"Come on Anthy stop being so cold! You should say hi to an old friend."

Anthy looked up at Reni.

"As far as I can tell, all I see is a useless doll who can't even defend herself…"

"That was mean!" Iris yelled.

Everyone knew Antoinette had made the remark at Reni.

"Close your mouth you mouse." Antoinette hissed.

Iris's eyes filled with tears.

"Hey, apologize to her right now!" Kanna yelled grabbing Antoinette's shirt.

"Why, because the gorilla told me so?"

"What?!" Kanna shouted.

"P-Please come down!" Sakura said softly.

"Looks like we've even got a goody two shoes in the bunch." Antoinette said.

"Enough!" Sophia shouted, "Antoinette, apologize to them right now."

Antoinette grabbed Kanna's wrist, "That's funny Sophie because I wouldn't apologize even if I were paid."

Kanna suddenly let go of Antoinette.

"You know Sophie…" Antoinette said rising form her seat and walking down the aisle to the next car, "…the Flower Division is exactly what I expected. They're all soft."

With that said Antoinette slammed the door behind her.

"I'm sorry. Anthy's always like that and to think she used to be such a sweet girl."

Kanna looked at her wrist; it almost looked as though a bruise was left in the place were Antoinette had grabbed her. One thing was for sure, Antoinette was a lot stronger then she looked.

_**To Be Continued….**_

* * *

**_Blah! Done this chapter. I had never planned to write a Sakura Wars fanfiction but on account I am in fear of a friend of mine I owed it to her to write one. My writing needs a lot of work, haven't written a decent fanfic sense my old account…and that was a few years ago. So…yeah that's all I have to say, because more or less this story should get better within time…I hope. I'm always nervous when ever I post anything!!! Like right now I'm in a panic!_**


End file.
